onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Jamie Scott
|Last Appearance= |Name=James Lucas Scott |Nicknames=Jamie, Jimmy Jam, J Luke, Jame, Big Game James, J-man |Occupation=Student (St. James Day School) |Status=In Tree Hill |Family Members=Nathan Scott - Father Haley James Scott - Mother Dan Scott - Grandfather Deb Scott - Grandmother Jimmy James - Grandfather Lydia James - Grandmother Lucas Scott - Uncle and Godfather Quinn James - Aunt' Taylor James - Aunt Vivian James - Aunt Peyton Sawyer Scott - Aunt Brooke Davis - Godmother |Appearances= S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 }}James Lucas "Jamie" Scott is the son of Nathan and Haley James Scott. He was born on their graduation day at the same time as his cousin, Lily Roe Scott. He is named after his godfather and uncle, Lucas Scott, while Brooke Davis takes the role of his godmother. All of Nathan and Haley's friends are close to Jamie and he sees them all as aunts and uncles. Jamie has a great adoration of his father and aspires to be like him, which is something that often inspires Nathan to do his best. Character History Season 4 During her senior year at Tree Hill High School, Haley James Scott fell pregnant. Although at first anxious with having a child at such a young age, both Haley and Nathan Scott grew fond of the idea and although nervous, were very excited for the birth of their child. During her pregnancy, Haley began having serious pains in her stomach and forced her to collapse. As she was rushed to the hospital, the doctor assured her that everything was alright with her child and confirmed that her child was a boy. This news pushed Nathan to win the State Championship. Trying to get the best start to her child's life, Haley played Jamie classical music whilst pregnant, but unknown to her, Nathan played rap music to his child when she fell asleep, possibly relating to Jamie's love of hip-hop and rap music in his childhood. On the day of Nathan and Haley's graduation June 20th, Haley went into labor during her valedictorian speech. She was forced to stop her speech half way through and was rushed into Tree Hill Hospital. At the hospital, Haley gave birth to James Lucas Scott, named after his mother's maiden name and his uncle's first name. After taking Jamie home, he was settled into a cot with his favorite cuddly giraffe and a bear wearing a Raven's jersey. His parents soon found out that Jamie would only settle for rap music, much to Nathan's happiness. Haley and Nathan also invited Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott to be his godparents, which they happily accepted. With this in mind, Lucas accepted a coaching assistant position for Nathan's college basketball team so he can be to Jamie what his Uncle Keith was to him, which Haley was more than pleased about. The Missing Years Jamie – napped in dryer Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Relationships *''Family'': Jamie Scott/Family Family Career Trivia Scott, Jamie Category:Main Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:The James Family Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters